Sleepless
by hope for eternity
Summary: Chad can't sleep. Don't I Know You? outtake- although could be read as a stand-alone as a stretch. Hurt/Comfort fic.


**A/N Hello, people! Yes- it's another DIKY outtake. I had originally planned for this to go IN the story, but the more I think about it, and the fact it's set in chapter three, I've realized there's nowhere I can squeeze it in. *le cry***

**This is being posted in (belated) honour of 'Don't I Know You?' reaching 1000 reviews! *blows party popper and throws confetti* That, in itself, is completely overwhelming. I hope you've enjoyed the journey so far as much as I have :') *heart* **

**Another celebratory note; this is my twentieth story! *screams* I love you all :) this is dedicated to those who helped me build up to the grand total of 1000- and over :)**

_Sleepless_

Chad Goldfarb rolled over in bed, pressing the pillow closer to his face and pulling the duvet over his head. Sure, it wasn't his own bed, but he'd never felt that out of his depth staying at the Munroe's house.

This time was different, though. The house was different.

The shock of Damon Munroe's death was still heavy in the air.

Chad could feel it; feel the thick, heaving edge of depression, and coupled with his own despair, it was almost too much to bear. He'd barely managed the all-important task of keeping his best friend from falling apart at the seams during the funeral earlier; and only in holding her close (and together) had he managed to keep his own last threads from ripping.

His head hurt now.

Eventually, though, he felt himself starting to... drift... off...

"Chad...?" The door creaked open. Opening his heavy eyelids just a crack, he could see the slim frame of his best friend in the door. Well, sort of. Her outline was muffled slightly by the loose pyjamas and the pink fluffy robe she was wearing, the robe tied loosely at the front.

He rolled onto his back, and turned his head towards the door slightly, even as his eyes fluttered closed once more.

"I... I can't sleep." Sonny murmured. Without reopening his itching eyes, the blonde lifted the warm covers up, and held them open in assent. The door snapped shut softly, and small, light footsteps padded softly over the thick carpet.

He didn't open his eyes, but he could feel when she was right beside the bed. She slid in beside him, the old mattress creaking slightly under their combined weight. Chad allowed the duvet to fall again, and his arm fell across his best friend's shoulders, and her hand made its way to his cheek. Her skin was cold, despite the season and her heavy pyjamas. He shivered slightly, and pulled her closer to him. The tired, sad girl nuzzled even closer, her chest pressed against his, and her free hand made it to his, tucked into the small space between their stomachs and tangled legs.

"Chad?" The brunette asked him sometime later, whether minutes or hours, he couldn't tell.

"Hm?" He breathed into her hair, where his face had been pressed for the past few minutes.

"I don't know... if I can cope." The twelve year old's voice broke on the last word, and the boy felt his own heart break again at the thought of leaving her. She was his home, and he was hers.

"Of course you can, honey." He whispered back, his fingers tightening on hers as he prayed for it to be true. If only he could stay forever...

"I can't, I can't." Her voice cracked into sobs, dry and tearless. She had cried too many times the past few days, and the thirteen year old urged to pull her closer ever still. His heart was breaking down a crack, a fault line that had started to form even before the current horror had crashed into their lives. He wanted to stay. He needed to stay.

But as his best friend's small hand pressed more firmly against his cheek, he flinched from the pressure to the hastily covered bruise caused by a fist, and he was reminded too forcefully of the reasons he had to let go.

But he pulled her recklessly even closer, regardless, and kissed her gently.

"You can." He said, with as much conviction he could manage, as exhausted as he was. "You can." He mumbled, his voice much softer, and she was no longer sure whether he was reassuring her or himself. She leaned her head in, and brushed a soft kiss by the corner of his mouth.

"Love you, Chad." She said breathily, her voice fading in volume and she drifted out of consciousness, barely finishing just those three words. Three words that reassured him and burned him at the same time.

"Love you too." He whispered, although he knew she couldn't really hear him now. He wanted to imprint it upon her, even in sleep. He kissed her one more time, before drifting into sleep himself... finally warm.

**A/N I hope this came out as peaceful as I intended it to :) Just a moment after the funeral. Did you like it? :')**

**Reviews? (read: reviews are love ;))**

**Hannah xox**


End file.
